


Alexander Nox big horny week

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: By god if he has to be stuck in his young buck body, Caustic is zapped young by an OC named Clockwork, F/F, F/M, Hot, M/M, Other, and keeps getting angry boners at his now noticably stupid attractive legends, he's going to at least have some fun with it, he's hungry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: He glares in the mirror of the bathroom he’s locked himself in. Their ship stopped at a training range, as they do in the middle of the week for gun training. Mirage and Octane had a bet going on, that ended up with Clockwork getted stimmed and launched into him, practically exploding as her abilities had gone haywire.His beard gone, his strong jaw left uncovered, all the wrinkles gone and the roundness he’s gotten in his older age. His head of hair was full and annoyingly fluffy wavy. This could blow all his careful hiding sky high. He clearly looks like his college age self. His damn clothes were even changed to his insufferable football tea and jacket. With his nickname and number on it, his COLLEGE mascot and name on the breast.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Clockwork was a new legend, an inventor that was rumored to be a time traveller with strange abilities. They were a nice, curt person out of the ring, a good alley in the ring. As well as a feared enemy. Her ability to turn back time even removing her foot falls from the tracking ability of Bloodhound.  
  
Reload times quicker then the rest and her big stopper was a time bubble that slowed everyone down. Helpful when accompany his nox gas.  
  
Caustic tolerated them, respected her scientific field and abilities. But he was going to kill her and Octane. AND Mirage.  
  
He glares in the mirror of the bathroom he’s locked himself in. Their ship stopped at a training range, as they do in the middle of the week for gun training. Mirage and Octane had a bet going on, that ended up with Clockwork getted stimmed and launched into him, practically exploding as her abilities had gone haywire.  
  
His beard gone, his strong jaw left uncovered, all the wrinkles gone and the roundness he’s gotten in his older age. His head of hair was full and annoyingly fluffy wavy. This could blow all his careful hiding sky high. He clearly looks like his college age self. His damn clothes were even changed to his insufferable football tea and jacket. With his nickname and number on it, his COLLEGE mascot and name on the breast.  
  
“I uh, Caustic. I was digging through my files-” Clockwork had begun after a knock.  
  
He was quick to fling open the door, making her jump back in fright, hand on her heart. Annoyingly everyone was out in the commons- Rubber necking on his horrible situation.  
  
“Explain now.” He says lowly, looming over her with a sharp glare. He pinches his nose after a second after rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Knowing he didn’t imagine the wide eyed look behind the womans glasses and sharp flush to her cheeks.  
  
He remembers he had that affect on people and just groans in annoyance. “Get on with it Clockwork. At this rate I’ll naturally age back.” He hisses- A benefit he just realizes, the hissing didn’t make his throat hurt and he needn’t feel the need to hold back a coughing fit.  
  
“S-so this happened once before to me- But in the reverse-” He puts a heavy hand on her shoulder making her gulp.  
  
“Labs. Now.” He starts dragging her towards the lower level of the ship. Where a larger production level lab was. Caustic preferred his tools be in his own space. But everyone had a designated area for larger scale experiments. He needed to get out of there. The eyes staring at him, it deeply bothered him in his current state. He felt like he could hear the police sirens already. He is not going to jail yet for his…. Experiments.  
  
Once alone in the lab space pushes Clockwork on the wall and begins to threaten. “Listen well. You are fixing this now. I am not- Fucking hell.” He pushes away from the wall to pull at his hair away from the thirsty scientist, who was trying to dry her mouth on her sleeve trying to defend herself.  
  
“I- its been a long time okay! It’s unfair that you use to be this hot.” She accuses, face still a bright red.  
  
Caustic punches a table and has a brief moment of awe that it didn’t hurt and he left a dent in the metal surface- Had he always been this strong? But that wasn’t the issue.  
  
“If you’re done, drooling over my youthful facade. Perhaps you should remember who I am and what I’m capable of.” He growls and hates how it doesn’t strike fear in the legend. Who coughs into her hand.  
  
“Sorry… Sorry. Last time this happened- I had coke- Which, never should do again. It had the reverse affect, I had aged everyone up by twenty or so years… But they returned back to normal after a few weeks.” Clockwork promises. Pulling out a small folded paper from her pocket that he snatches to look over,  
  
“No way to excellarate it?” He reads through the chicken scratch report and in study of this alleged incident.  
  
“I maybe able to do it quicker if i had cocaine… But I’d prefer not to do drugs again.” She stresses and then adds. “There’s also no knowing that the affect would be the same as that time. Since it only happened once and now this time with deaging.” She explains.  
  
Caustic groans, pinching his nose. Their far from any planet that he could even attempt to get cocaine to force on her.  
  
\------  
  
He hatefully deals with his situation, on top of the lack of even more respect from his fellow competitors, he eats like a starved animal.  
  
He’s destroyed the kitchen to make a medley of food he eats in the canteena, stuffing his face with pasta, meat, toast with thick layers of butter and eggs on it. Caustic doesn’t remember the last time he was this hungry… Or when he last enjoyed food.  
  
His… Most likely self imposed sickness made it hard to eat and his taste buds had been bland. Only certain foods like coffee, chocolates and hard candies he could taste.  
  
He glares as fellow legends come in to make dinner for themselves- the kitchens had many stations that legends could use if they were going to cook. Though Octane, Wraith and Wattson always seemed to scavange from the others, being poor cooks. Speaking of the scavangers.  
  
The three sit themselves at the table. Wattson next to him- Which isn’t out of the normal. Wattson seemed to enjoy his prescense. Wraith and Octane on the other hand. He glares as the junkie that got him into this mess tries to take a piece of toast. He swats his hand.  
  
“In what world, would you think I’d allow that.” He huffed.  
  
“Aw, well, I was hoping this new you would~” He laughs and tries to steal a piece of bacon, which gets his hand promptly smacked.  
  
“No.” He says flatly, he moves to take a bite of his pasta but huffs at the sight of Wattson’s big eyes and hopeful expression. He slides the large bowl of pasta and cheese to her.  
  
“Merci!” She gladly uses the fork that was in the large ball to eat- Wraith sat next to her and the two share. Caustic rolls his eyes with a huff.  
  
Slapping away Octanes hand again.  
  
“Come on! No fair!” He pouts like the man child he is. But the movement makes his catch the light gleam off his snake bites and it draws his eyes and….  
  
Caustic growls not hungry anymore. Standing up and leaving. Surpring the three still at the table.  
  
\-----  
  
He groans, he tried to take a cold shower but it frustratingly didn’t work. Now the hot water was pounding on his back- Likely making it red from how hot it was, as he uses one arm to brace himself up against the tiles of the shower and his other hand gripped tightly around his cock.  
  
Alexander hisses, gripping and twisting slightly, thumbing at the head, he was already pearling at the tip, but he felt so goddamn horny done. He can’t stop thinking of shoving his dick into Octane’s stupid fast talking mouth. Shutting him up for sure. Choking him as he fu- Caustic gasps as he cums against the tiles with a shudder.  
  
“Fuck…..” Alexander pants, he hasn’t gotten off like that in a long time. Though in his small moment of bliss. He curses, hearing the showers door close. Curse the games for making them have shared facilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Crypto was surprisingly the one to approach him properly, it was late. Everyone had turned in more or less. Octane being the less in this situation. But he was distracted thank god. Alex was raiding the kitchen again and raises a brow when Crypto had sat down quietly.   
  
He waits for him to speak first. He does finally after a tense staring contest. “I’ve erased young Alexander Nox from the web.”   
  
It’s rare when he’s been caught off guard, but he does a double take, before he can snap and demand what he wanted from him. He adds.   
  
“Consider it a family favor.”    
  
It takes a few moments before he realizes. “Ah…. One of Mother’s orphans.” There was an awkward few seconds before Crypto sighs.   
  
“Listen. This is bad. But I’m far from having made good choices in my life. I had a crush on you since before I realized you were the ‘dead Nox kid.’” He admits and this evening just gets more and more interesting.   
  
Crypto is trying to express more but Alexander simply sits up straight. “Meet me in the showers in 10 minutes.”    
  
There was silence, before Crypto leaves, to where Alex can only assume.   
  
His hypothesis was proven correct as he found Crypto waiting, prepared even. Caustic locks the door behind him.   
  
Crypto watches him from a bench, he just had a towel looped around his waist, a bottle of lube next to him, he wets his lips and it draws his eyes.   
  
It’s a tense few moments before Alexander rolls his eyes, he racks his brain for how he use to seduce his partners in his past. He never really had to, he was big, had a strong jaw and his hands could wrap around anyones throat and usually the people that approached to flirt with him was into it.   
  
That means Crypto was into that, so it he moves forward, making the first move to lift up his chin, making him lean back so they were looking at each other, his thumb under his chin, his pointer and index against his throat, feeling his pulse bounce under them.   
  
“I’m not going to do anything till you tell me what you want.” He drops his voice low and in a purr that comes out smooth, his lung untroubled by years of him working with noxious gas. Crypto swallows, heart pounding.   
  
“...Fuck me up against the wall.”   
A simple request that Caustic was happy to oblige.   
  
He takes the time to disrobe himself as well as pause. It’s been along time since he looked at someone with the haziness of lust on his mind. Crypto is already against the wall, arms bracing him, he avoids looking at him, which makes sense when he noticed the other Legend had pregamed.   
  
He’s still lubes up one hand, thinking it was just a butt plug, but as he takes his time, quietly assessing and feeling up Crypto’s ass- making him shudder, but ultimately be quiet. Alex surprises himself when he speaks-   
  
“How long have you thought of wanting me?” He use to be talkative during sex, but as he got older it became almost more of a silent stress reliever. He begins to pull out the toy and before Crypto can answer he curses.   
  
It was far from just a butt plug it was a long dildo. “I will take that as a long time.” Alexander gazes at the slick slightly gaping hole with a chuckle, it brushed his ego knowing Crypto had done this to himself because of  _ him _ .    
  
He didn’t much need the lube on his hand, other then coating his own dick. Crypto was silent, the back of his neck red.   
  
“I’m surprised to see you so… Quiet.” Alexander leans over him, one hand on his hip and the still slicked one going around him to grip at his cock, drawing a gasp that turns into a moan as he quickling rocks his hips into his.   
  
Crypto is shaking a pant as Caustic makes sure he’s all the way in before pulling out. “Perhaps I just need to make you scream.”   
  
Scream he did as Alex reenters him with force that makes Crypto’s legs shake.   
  
He grunts after a few moments, slowing down the pace and making Crypto whine. “You never answered my question.” He speaks lowly, beginning to jerk him off roughly, his hips instinctually jerking forward for more friction.   
  
“How long have you toyed with yourself because of me.” He purrs close to his hear, feeling the shudder against his front.   
  
“S-since your first game.” He quietly admits with a deep throaty whine. Caustic does the quick math as he decides to leave a mark on Cripto’s few fleshy spots on his neck. Sucking a hard bite into it making him whine and Caustic feels precum leak out of him.   
  
“11 years.” He purrs back into his ear.”Did you ever send me things? I’ve gotten quite peculiar items from my fans.” He bites the shell of his ear.   
  
His teasing his cut short as well as their private time because of rapid knocks to the door.   
  
“Amigos! I don’t care what you guys do, but do it in a closet and not the only mens room on this whole ship! I have to piss like a racehorse!!”   
  
Crypto curses in his native tongue and Alexander hisses.   
  
“It’s 2 in the morning, use the womens bathroom!” He growls and facepalms as he realized he had yelled and now Octavio surely knew who at least one of the people were. But at least there was finally silence. He huffs and Crypto seemed mortified.   
  
He gasps as Alex pulls out but tightens his gripe on his dick pumping him hard and fast, not giving him any time to think before he cums all over the wall and his hand. After being sure Crypto wouldn’t fall without his hold. Caustic moves away, he was still painfully hard, but they don’t have more time before Octane runs his mouth and they both have to do a pitiful walk of shame. He has no doubt the adrenaline junkie would wake everyone up to witness the spectacul of the two of them post coitus.   
  
Crypto surprises him, quick for after orgasm and on his knees in a blink of an eye. Caustic hisses as he takes his slicked knob into his mouth. He has to admit, as Crypto silently gets to work to return the favor in a sense, that Alexander must admit, he looks good on his knees.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Octane was losing his mind, he did end up using the women’s bathroom, but he was quick to go to the small gym on the ship and jump on the treadmill. Out of anyone to be in there, he expected Mirage and Bloodhound- Though, it would probably make more sense that they’d use Bloodhounds small gender neutral bathroom only they have the key for. But Caustic?   
  
There was definitely moaning that was not his, he tries to rack his mind for who the lucky legend- Argh, just run! Octane puts it up to the highest speed and runs.   
  
He hates to admit that Caustic was totally bangable now. Stupidly bangable. He knows some of the others agree. Clockwork for sure, even Mirage was stuttery about it.   
  
Gibralter had whistled lowly. ‘Who would have thought?’   
  
Yeah, who would have.


End file.
